


Meeting at the City of Romance

by banana0728



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	Meeting at the City of Romance

17  
和光一在一起的日子无比美好，只是世上总归没有十全十美之事，Tsuyoshi也有烦恼。  
光一在找房子的时候显然是打算一个人住的，Tsuyoshi搬进来之后，厨房浴室之类的公共区域共用都没有问题，只有卧室偏偏是张单人床。  
其实这个问题很好解决，买一张新床的事而已。但光一打从Tsuyoshi搬进来的第一天晚上，就特别主动自觉地睡在沙发上，到今天为止已经整整一个月了。  
先不说光一是一个赛车手，天天睡那张又窄又硬的沙发对腰不好。Tsuyoshi本身也对这种把同居变成合租的行为感到异常恼火。  
堂本光一他一个二十多岁的男人，又不是有什么隐疾，平时也动不动就对着自己开黄腔或者上下其手。明明都是老司机，Tsuyoshi也不明白堂本光一在装什么坐怀不乱柳下惠。  
Tsuyoshi也见过光一的小光一，看起来一点也不像是不行的样子。  
所以说这到底是为什么？性生活不和谐的Tsuyoshi独自一人生闷气中。

难得光一今天休假，Tsuyoshi泡澡的时候特地往里面多倒了半瓶日本酒。从浴室出来的时候，整个人都散发着浓郁的酒味，引得躺在沙发上玩手机的光一都忍不住抬起头多看了他一眼。  
裹着浴袍的Tsuyoshi坐到了沙发另一头，一边用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边用脚丫戳了戳光一，用绵绵的声音道：“大叔，该你去洗澡了。”  
Tsuyoshi本来就身材娇小，肌肤白嫩，身上的肉也软软的手感很好，活像只清酒心的糯米团子。光一顺势抓住他踢过来的脚踝咬了一口，吓得Tsuyoshi立刻缩回来。  
光一直起身子，欺身上前，用力地抽了抽鼻子：“我想喝酒了。”  
“想喝酒自己喝去，找我干什么。”Tsuyoshi做出嫌弃的样子要推开光一，他的浴袍领口本来就很大，这一推之下，更是露出了大片雪白细嫩引人遐思的肌肤。  
光一伸手想去碰，却被Tsuyoshi一把打开：“都说让你先去洗澡了。”

光一拿着换洗衣服进了浴室，拧开水龙头。  
他怎么不想碰Tsuyoshi。他每天都想碰他，日思夜想，做梦都想。  
还有什么是比迷人的恋人就在触手可及的地方，自己却只能看不能吃更令人煎熬的吗？  
但是Tsuyoshi不开口，他真的不敢先动手。  
同居一个月了还分床睡，Tsuyoshi觉得委屈，光一还觉得委屈呢。  
哪怕不做那事，抱着白白软软的Tsuyoshi睡觉也是好的呀。

不过，Tsuyoshi今天的举动，是代表他们之间的关系可以更进一步了吗？  
脑海里一浮现Tsuyoshi白嫩的胸口和若隐若现的沟，光一就看见自己的小光一蠢蠢欲动了。他赶紧把冷水拧开，让小光一冷静一下。

“呐，你洗好了没有啊。”门外传来Tsuyoshi黏糊糊的声音，“我把手链忘在里面了。”  
“好了好了，”光一不敢多待，匆匆忙忙关了水龙头，在腰上围了一条浴巾就拉开了门。  
“你不是要拿手链吗，”光一浑身湿淋淋的，一边用毛巾胡乱地揉着头发试图掩饰自己红得发烫的脸色一边说，“去拿吧。”  
Tsuyoshi见他窘迫的样子，玩心顿起：“你脸怎么这么红呀，是不是发烧了？”  
“不是，”被发现了的光一脸涨得更红了，“水太烫了。”  
“胡说，”Tsuyoshi说着伸手摸上了他的胸口，“你看你身上这么凉，刚才洗凉水澡了吧。”说着就要去扯光一下身围着的浴巾，吓得光一立刻抓紧了浴巾，满脸都是良家妇女被流氓调戏时的惊慌失措：“你要干什么！”  
虽然光一动作快保住了自己的清白，但不妨碍Tsuyoshi已经碰到某个已经硬起来的东西。Tsuyoshi挑了挑眉毛：“说实话吧，什么时候开始的？”

光一索性一不做二不休，一把搂住了Tsuyoshi就朝卧室里去：“早就开始了，怎么？你要看看吗？”  
Tsuyoshi可一点不落下风，转身就把光一推倒在床上，自己则两腿分开骑在他身上：“好啊，我想看，你快给我看啊。”  
说完，他伸手把扎在脑后的小丸子扯开，他还有点潮湿的棕色长卷发随之散落在两肩，看得光一喉咙发干，浑身发热，忍不住咽了一口口水。  
然而Tsuyoshi明明身体做着这么诱惑大胆的事，却还是用极其纯洁无辜的眼神望着光一，仿佛其实是光一诱拐了他一样。  
他一边这么看着光一，一边动作很慢地开始扯开了自己的浴袍带子。他缓慢的动作对光一来说简直是一种变相的折磨。心急如焚的光一伸手想帮他脱，Tsuyoshi却露出了蒙娜丽莎般意味不明的魅惑笑意，微微眯起眼睛，按住了光一的手，轻柔吐息道：“不许动。”  
光一乖乖地不动了。

浴袍轻轻从Tsuyoshi身上滑下，落到腰际，露出细腻丰润的裸体。那是一具糅合了男性的刚硬和女性的柔美的躯体。Tsuyoshi身上没有什么肌肉，但少许脂肪反而使他的圆润丰满的身体线条显得更加完美。刚刚出浴的肌肤上折射着柔和的光泽，比维纳斯和大卫像都还要动人心魄，像魔鬼一般诱人沉沦。

Tsuyoshi弯下腰，两手撑在光一的肩膀旁边，然后俯身吻上了他。这个吻和之前的都不一样，热烈而又缠绵。Tsuyoshi轻轻探进光一的口腔，舌头扫过他的牙床，唾液彼此交缠，燃起连串的火焰。  
已经被彻底撩动的光一翻身把已经赤裸的Tsuyoshi压在了身下，反过来更加粗暴地侵略着Tsuyoshi的口腔，掠夺着他每一寸呼吸的空间，把他娇嫩红润的三角嘴咬得几乎肿了起来。  
Tsuyoshi原本环着光一腰的双手挣扎着扯掉了他的浴巾，目光不自觉地望向小光一。  
光一松开Tsuyoshi，顺着他的目光低头向自己下身看去：“怎么样？尺寸还满意吗？”  
“这里还可以，不过这里……”Tsuyoshi拍了拍光一的手臂，然后狠狠掐了一把上面强壮的肌肉，“你是大猩猩吗？”  
听到Tsuyoshi这么说，光一觉得好委屈。  
要不是这些肌肉，谁能每天动不动抱你上楼下楼？  
过河拆桥卸磨杀驴也不过如此了吧！

 

Tsuyoshi伸手去摸光一腿间已经勃起的阴茎，感受着它惊人的硬度。  
而光一也没闲着，他在Tsuyoshi的肩颈处不断亲吻舔舐着，对他诱人的锁骨更是格外照顾，流连忘返，甚至还在上面轻轻咬了一下。  
“啊！”轻微的疼痛和剧烈快感的双重刺激让Tsuyoshi不由得惊叫出声：“别咬那里。”  
光一非但不停，反而还得寸进尺地又在他的下巴上咬了一口。  
Tsuyoshi痛得微微皱起眉头，摸了摸被咬出牙印的下巴，然后挥起拳头用力捶在堂本光一胸口上：“你这样我明天还怎么出门！”  
“难道你明天还打算出门？”光一不仅没有任何罪恶感，相反还坏笑着反问道。  
结果当然是气得Tsuyoshi又照着他胸口给了他一拳。

光一的手指继续向下滑去，沿着Tsuyoshi的锁骨到了他的胸口。Tsuyoshi的胸脯比一般男人的要大很多，足足有bcup，大小刚好够光一的一只手掌握。光一肆意揉弄着白皙柔软的乳肉，同时还捻弄着顶端那两颗迷人的蔷薇花蕊。Tsuyoshi的乳头一向敏感，此时一受到刺激，立刻挺立起来，颤巍巍的样子格外惹人怜爱。  
光一张嘴含住了Tsuyoshi右边挺翘的乳头，唇齿并用地舔弄着它，把它弄得湿漉漉的，时不时还用牙齿轻轻碾磨着。另一只手也逗弄起了左边同样红嫩敏感的小珍珠，用食指和中指夹着它用力地摩擦揉搓。  
乳头被肆意玩弄的Tsuyoshi觉得浑身像通过电流般被快感支配了，连呼吸都一下子变得急促了起来。不仅如此，他觉得浑身上下都开始变得燥热，于是用手勾住了光一的脖子，脚也抬起来磨蹭着光一的大腿，用绵绵软软又勾人的声音道：“你……嗯别玩了，快点吧。”  
“你这里变得这么硬了……”光一在Tsuyoshi耳边轻轻道，他呼吸带起的气息拂在Tsuyoshi敏感的耳内，害得Tsuyoshi忍不住哆了一哆嗦。  
“还不都是因为你。”Tsuyoshi挑眼看着光一，那染上情欲的眉眼无比妩媚，与平日里淡然出尘的仙人比起来判若两人。倘若让别人看见他这幅样子，是绝对不肯相信这是Tsuyoshi的。  
当然，堂本光一也绝不会让除自己之外的任何人见到Tsuyoshi的这幅样子。

 

既然Tsuyoshi都这么说了，正好光一也早就忍不住了，立刻伸手把Tsuyoshi两条大腿用极大的角度分开，把他用一种可以称得上是放荡的姿势按在床上，露出他雪白大腿中间迷人的小洞。  
那里虽然刚刚经过清洗和扩张，但是仍然能看得出来格外窄小和紧致。  
“你别看……”不知道是因为刚才前戏的挑逗还是因为被别人看到私处的羞耻感，Tsuyoshi的皮肤泛起了淡淡的粉色，显得更加诱人。  
光一先伸入一根手指试探了一下，谁知道仅仅一根手指的进入都十分艰难。那狭小的穴口一下子就紧紧吸住了他的手指。光一缓慢地施力，在幽深的峡谷里深深浅浅地抽插着，害得Tsuyoshi发出了一连串诱人的喘息呻吟声。光一却还嫌不够，又加到三根手指，同时另一只手又伸到了Tsuyoshi身后，揉捏着他翘挺柔软的屁股。  
Tsuyoshi的双手也没闲着，平时握惯画笔的十指此时握着光一粗大坚硬的阴茎上下套弄着，偶尔也照顾一下自己同样勃起的下身。

光一手指的抽插越来越快，可是Tsuyoshi却觉得下身越来越空虚，手指已经不能满足他了，他急切地需要光一的真东西进来填补。他扭动着臀部，伸手抱住了光一劲瘦的细腰：“快…快给我。”  
光一抽出手指，指尖上闪着晶莹的光芒，甚至还能拉出纤细的银丝来。  
“别着急啊，等我先拿个套。”光一说着下意识向床头柜的方向伸手，却忽然愣了一下，呆呆道，“糟了……我忘记买套了。”  
手刹都拉下来了，难道现在熄火？这对他的发动机也太不好了吧？  
“哼，我可指望不上你。”Tsuyoshi冷笑一声，伸手从枕头下面摸出一盒没拆过封的避孕套，一边拆开一边念，“我住这第二天就准备好了，结果你呢？避孕套都要过期了！！”  
光一羞愧地低下了头。

Tsuyoshi坐起来撕开包装，掏出滑溜溜的避孕套，用牙咬着避孕套的尖端，两手撸着套套的圆环为坐在对面的光一戴上。  
光一带着奖励性质笑眯眯地亲了Tsuyoshi一口，然后扶着他坐到自己身上，紧接着毫不客气地就挺身进入了他那正一张一合诱惑着他的小穴口。  
内部骤然被撑开的疼痛让Tsuyoshi一下子软倒在光一身上，用带着哭腔的声音边呜咽边挣扎着捶着光一的肩膀：“你怎么这么大……好疼……”  
光一温柔地半抱着他让他躺下，虽然他动作很轻，但是Tsuyoshi仍然能感到有异物在进出自己最敏感的地方。他半睁着眼睛望着光一，眼神迷离涣散，格外勾人。  
这个眼神更加撩得光一不能自制，身下的东西仿佛又硬了几分，在Tsuyoshi身体里动作的频率也变得更快了起来，  
Tsuyoshi的身子已经完全软了，他现在脑海里没有别的念头，只想要被面前这个人征服，想要被他占有，想要被他进入，想要成为他的一部分。  
“再……再深点。”Tsuyoshi喘息着说。  
光一在床上是不喜欢说话那一派的，他更喜欢用行动来表示。因此他没有回答Tsuyoshi，只是默不作声地挺动腰身，每一下都顶到最深处，干得Tsuyoshi几乎说不出话来，只能用泛红的眼眶里可怜又无辜的眼神求饶般地望着他。  
Tsuyoshi温暖狭窄的甬道拼命地夹着自己，那种如登极乐的感觉简直无法用语言形容。而比身体上的快感更上一层的是精神上的快感。  
他看着Tsuyoshi在他身下颤抖着，喘息着，晶莹剔透的汗水从额角流下，他的双手紧紧地抓住自己，就像溺水的人抓住破碎的船板一样。这种快感比世上任何一种都来得更刺激。  
而此时此刻的Tsuyoshi，只感到自己像是从最深处被撕裂开，犹如第一次被进入一样，眼里含着泪花，断断续续地说：“求求你，求求你轻一点……啊……”  
话还没说完，Tsuyoshi就感到光一猛地深深进入了自己的甬道，忍不住发出了一声浪叫。  
然而他这幅无比可怜又惑人的样子更加倍激起了光一的征服欲，光一就像是不会疲劳一样继续粗暴地进出着他双腿间最隐秘的地方，快感犹如浪潮一样一波波地袭来。  
光一……在他身体里面。  
这个事实既让他感到羞耻也让他感到兴奋。  
Tsuyoshi感觉到自己的下体开始膨胀，知道高潮快来了。光一似乎也是同样  
终于，一阵像是通电一般的酥麻感觉沿着Tsuyoshi的脊椎一路爬升直达脑海，就像被闪电劈过一样。他的大脑瞬间一片空白，除了这绝顶的快感以外一无所有了。就在这一阵强烈的快感中，他射了出来。白色的黏稠液体有一大半落在了光一的腰上。  
“你看，这像不像奶油意大利面的汤汁。”想休息一下的Tsuyoshi伸出一根手指反手把自己的精液调皮地抹到光一的脸颊上。  
谁知道这只有洁癖的大猫一点没露出嫌弃的神情，反倒是伸出舌头舔了一下唇角：“你爽了，我可还没爽出来呢。”  
说完，光一就把Tsuyoshi翻了过来，从背后再一次进入了他。  
背后体位中，光一的阴茎进入的更深，而高潮后的Tsuyoshi只感觉到自己的下身已经不属于自己了，光一凶猛又激烈的入侵让他已经失去了其他的感觉，只剩下一次又一次地冲上快感的云霄。他的肠壁紧紧裹夹着光一，像小嘴一样吸吮着光一，直到光一在他体内完全释放。两个人才大汗淋漓地瘫软在床上。

床上已经被两人折腾得一片凌乱，床单皱巴巴的，还被Tsuyoshi后穴中流出来的液体沾湿了一大片。而空气中还有残留不去的情欲气味。  
光一捋了一把自己已经被彻底汗湿的头发，伸手圈住了Tsuyoshi。  
Tsuyoshi却用绵软无力的手推了他一把：“放开我，我要去洗澡。真是的……明明刚洗过现在还要再洗一遍……”说着他作势要从床上起来。  
大概是他裸着身子的样子太过活色生香，光一一把把他拉回了床上，扯了条被单盖在他身上，只露出雪白的大腿：“一会儿再去嘛。”他可是还想多温存一会儿呢。  
Tsuyoshi裹了裹被单，蜷缩在光一的怀里，像一只小动物一样把头埋进他的胸口：“那好吧，都听你的。”

说完，他斜躺在光一怀里，手摸着光一的左手，把他的几根手指捏来捏去。  
“干什么呢？”光一抬起自己的左手来看了看，没看出有什么特别的。  
“没什么。”Tsuyoshi翻了个身，把头埋到了枕头里。


End file.
